Snuffles
by WeasleyGrangerPotter
Summary: "Snuffles? That's the best you could come up with?" My idea of where the name Snuffles came from. Marauders Gen. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**Snuffles**

It was a bright, warm, spring day, the warmest day of the year so far. Flowers were in full bloom and the sun shone down from a cloudless, azure sky. A gentle breeze blew through the trees, brushing past their leaves and birds were singing happily. It was as if no wrong could happen in the world.

But as one Sirius Black was about to find out, that was far from true.

Sirius gambled around happily though the Potters garden as Lily Potter laughed behind him, her dark red hair blowing in the wind, her emerald eyes sparkling.

Sirius, or more accurately, Padfoot, searched for a tennis ball in the grass under a Birch tree. His tail wagged once he'd found it and he ran back to Lily with the ball in his mouth, ears flapping in the wind.

Unknown to Sirius however, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Lily had all plotted against him. As the ignorant victim and the soon to be traitor continued to play together, Remus and James stood in the kitchen watching the two play while they went over the last minute preparations.

Remus smirked as he opened the door but quickly changed it into a gentle smile. Lily looked up and grinned at him, cheerful as ever as Padfoot ran behind a Flutterby bush, snapping playfully at the swaying stems.

Remus quickly drew his wand and cast the agreed charm on Padfoot without him noticing. Lily's grin widened and James now came outside and he and Remus crept over to where Padfoot was sniffing the ground.

They quickly grabbed him around the middle and began to carry him back to the house where Lily was holding the door open. Padfoot yelped and began to squirm and tried to transform back but was shocked when he realised he couldn't.

James and Remus grinned when they noticed that the charm had worked and they carried him all the way to the bathroom where they dumped him in the bath that was full of bubbles and warm water.

Lily quickly dumped a bucket of soapy water over him. He immediately began to try and escape, effectively drenching Remus, Lily and James.

'Pads!' yelled James, trying to stop him but it didn't help and Lily shrieked when she almost fell into the bath but Remus just caught her while he tried to get his sopping fringe out of his eyes.

Water slopped over the edge and onto the floor and the three humans were soon as wet as the dog. Padfoot tried to make another escape but James tackled him, both of them falling back into the water.

James scowled as Lily and Remus burst out laughing while Padfoot seemed to smirk, if a dog can smirk.

Suddenly they all froze at the sound of someone knocking on the front door.

'Uh oh,' Lily said. She glanced at James and Remus who both looked back at her blankly.

'Lily? James?' a voice called as the front door was opened.

'Crap,' James muttered as they recognised Minerva McGonagall's voice.

Before anyone could stop him, Padfoot took off. He leapt out of the tub and skidded out of the bathroom, his claws scratching on the tiles.

Lily and Remus ran after him with James stumbling out of the bath and following the chase soon after. They ran down the hallway and skidded into the entrance hall where Minerva and Benjy Fenwick stood. They slipped to a halt and stood there dripping water everywhere.

Padfoot barked before shaking, water flying all over the place and James winced when some just missed Minerva.

'Sorry Professor,' Lily said as she ran forward and grabbed hold of Padfoot.

'It's alright Lily,' Minerva said, taking in their drenched appearances. 'And you can call me Minerva.'

'I didn't know you had a dog,' Benjy said as he snickered at their appearances.

'I don't,' Lily said, glancing at James and Remus but they just looked at her helplessly. 'He's my aunts,' she elaborated.

'What's his name?' asked Benjy as he knelt down to get a better look at him. Padfoot struggled to get out of Lily's grip but she was stronger than she looked.

'Er – Snuffles,' Lily quickly invented and James and Remus quickly stopped themselves from snorting. Padfoot stopped struggling and glared at Lily.

'Snuffles?' asked Benjy with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

'Yeah, my aunts next door neighbours daughter named him,' Lily patted Padfoot on the head. 'She's only three,' she added.

Benjy nodded and Lily glanced at the clock.

'I actually should take him home now anyway,' Lily said and she took hold of Padfoot and pulled him outside, into the sunshine, and Apparated.

'Snuffles? That's the best you could come up with?'

'Sorry,' Lily grinned unapologetically. 'It was the first thing that came to mind.'

'Sure it was,' Sirius huffed as the other three laughed at him.

It was night time now and the sky was still empty of clouds so stars lit up the otherwise dark world outside. The four of them were sitting in Remus and Sirius' living room.

'Anyways, it suits you Pads,' James said and Sirius shot him a glare. Remus rolled his eyes and got to his feet.

'Oh, get over it Snuffles,' he said as he entered the adjoining kitchen. Sirius threw a cushion at his retreating back as James and Lily burst out laughing.

'I'm never going to live this down, am I?' he muttered.

'Nope,' James said cheerfully and Sirius groaned.

'Aw, I think it's a cute name,' Lily said which caused Sirius to groan again.

She got up from where she sat next to James and dumped herself on the seat next to Sirius and hugged him. Sirius huffed and rolled his eyes but then made the mistake of looking at Lily.

She was pouting at him with her large green eyes looking at him imploringly. He huffed again and struggled to hold onto his resolve before giving in. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against hers.

'Why is it that I can't stay mad at you?'

'Cause you love me,' she said brightly, now grinning.

'Yes, I suppose I do,' he said smiling at her,

'Love you too, Snuffles.'

**Hope you all liked that. Please review!**


End file.
